Processing large parts, especially, large parts having complex shapes can be very challenging. For example, applying pressure to consolidate and shape processed parts generates major forces in the tools used for processing. At the same time, many materials used for various tooling components may not be mechanically strong. Ceramics, for example, are often used for dies in induction heating cells because these materials do not interact with electromagnetic radiation. The electromagnetic radiation is used in the induction heating cells for heating only specific components and/or processed part. As such, the electromagnetic radiation must pass through other components thereby allowing local heating. Ceramic dies have to rely on reinforcement structures to compressively preload these dies and counteract tensile forces generated in induction heating cells during processing. Compressive preloading thereby maintains the mechanical integrity of the die. Like ceramics, these reinforcing structures should not interact with electromagnetic radiation or their interaction should be limited. This electromagnetic transparency requirement limits material options for the reinforcing structures.